The art of denial
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de KuronoMizu. En gros, c'est Reever qui essaie j'ai bien dit essaie XD d'aider Komui à sortir du placard... C'est court, c'est marrant, puis... c'est Komui, quoi


Hellooooo!  
Ceci est une tite fic marrante que j'avais lue a long time ago, en anglais (beeeelle langue, n'est-il pas?) et que j'ai décidé de traduire (si, si, je vous l'avais dit, il y a bien longtemps^^). J'ai enfin eu l'accord, la confirmation, l'aval, etc, de l'auteur, qui est **KuronoMizu**.  
Si vous aimez, mais que vous partez du principe (juste principe, d'ailleurs^^) qu'une oeuvre est toujours plus belle en VO, allez lire directement l'original (ma traduction est... mh... mille fois moins bien que la version anglaise^^)

**The art of Denial  
****(ce qui peut être traduit par "l'art du déni", mais ça en jette vachement moins XD)**

Pour la troisième fois ce matin-là, Komui Lee sirotait un capuccino d'une main et caressait les cheveux de Reever Wenham de l'autre. Pas besoin de le dire, cela mettait Reever un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu es un chef de section scientifique tellement fantastique » lança Komui. « Beaucoup mieux que _je _n'ai jamais été ».

_Ouais, je serais prêt à le parier__, _grogna Reever, intérieurement. _Pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le cinglé a été promu Grand Intendant. Le monde fonctionne de façon étrange…_

Il y avait quelque chose que Reever voulait dire, il avait ça sur le cœur depuis un petit moment. Quelque chose qui était, d'accord, peut-être un peu personnel. Mais si Komui le touchait juste _une fois de plus_-

La main bougea pour s'appuyer sur son épaule.

_Ça suffit._

« Vous savez, Grand Intendant… » commença Reever, essayant de paraître anodin. « Je ne veux pas vous offenser ou quoi que ce soit, mais… bon. Ça n'a jamais traversé votre esprit que vous puissiez être… euh… gay ? »

Il y eut un silence.

Komui jeta un œil à son subordonné par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. « Où as-tu été chercher une idée pareille ? »

« Bien, » marmonna Reever, « pour commencer, votre béret est parfaitement assorti à vos habits. Et vous avouerez que c'est plus… _« chic » _qu'utilitaire. »

« Et alors ? » renifla Komui, indigné. « Tu n'es rien qu'un jaloux ! »

Reever roula des yeux. « Il y a aussi le fait que je ne vous ai jamais vu montrer aucun intérêt pour qui que ce soit possédant deux chromosomes X, jamais. »

« Et alors ? » Maintenant, Komui avait croisé les bras. « Quand on a une sœur comme ma chère Lenalee, c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui arrive ne serait-ce qu'à approcher ces standards ! »

Reever marqua une pause, pensif. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien prouvé, juste que son boss devait être métrosexuel ou qu'il devait avoir un sister complex. Etait-il temps de sortir l'artillerie lourde ?

Oui. Oh oui, il était temps.

« Et il y a aussi… » Reever s'éclaircit la gorge, puis dit discrètement, « … la fois où je vous ai entendu avoir du sexe au téléphone avec le Chef de la Branche Asiatique, Bak Chan. »

Komui cracha un mélange de crème fouettée et de boisson brûlante, dont une partie tomba sur la blouse de labo de Reever. L'Australien regarda Komui d'un air absent, agacé et en attente d'une réponse.

« … Qu'as-tu exactement _entendu ?_ » marmonna Komui, en jetant des regards alentours.

« Uh, la partie qui était quelque chose du genre de ' Oh oui, Bak-chan, c'est ça ! Ooh, continue !'… Ouais. Donc, je ne vais _vraaaaiiiiment _pas répéter encore une fois après ça. »

Les joues de Komui tournaient au rouge betterave. Il tapota ses doigts sur un bras, puis maugréa d'un ton de défi : « Ça ne s'est jamais produit. »

« Si vous le dites, Grand Intendant… » Reever sourit consciemment d'un air suffisant. « Oh, et un autre petit truc ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Vous pourriez arrêter de flirter avec moi pendant mes heures de travail ? C'est assez gênant, et il y a probablement des tas de trucs que vous devriez être en train de faire, à la place. »

Komui marcha vers son bureau et claqua rapidement la porte.

Et Reever soupira, levant les mains au ciel.

_Un jour il me remerciera. Un jour._

* * *

C'était court, hein? XD  
Mais si vous aimez mes traductions, je peux envisager d'en faire d'autres (j'en i deux toutes mignonnes en réserve qui n'attendent que d'être traduites^^)

Pour ça, il suffit d'une ptite review^^ (mais que c'est simple, quand même ^^)


End file.
